Work stands are a necessary tool to be used when performing maintenance on a motorcycle such as changing the tires or working on the brakes. Many maintenance tasks require removing the front wheel and therefore a stand to lift the front of a motorcycle must connect to the base of the forks or a position underneath the steering stem to give access to the front axle. There are many varieties of this type of stand on the market today. One limitation of these stands however, is accommodating motorcycles of different heights or raising the same bike to different heights. A stand that will work well on a smaller motorcycle will not work as well with a larger one. To eliminate the need for multiple stands, there is a need for a stand that adequately supports the motorcycle and is height adjustable.